Turnabout Samurai (DestinyIntwined)
Turnabout Samurai is a LEGO Dimensions level from the Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney franchise, it is playable when you buy the Phoenix Wright Story Pack. Walkthrough Citizen in Peril * Cody Hackins He is found on a Steel Samurai balloon and a character with the grapple ability is needed to bring him down. Rule Breaker * 60,000 Abilities Needed for Completion Minikits and Citizen in Peril * Grapple * Stealth * Scrap Metal Build * Fix It * Rainbow LEGO Bricks * Target * Intelligence * Spirit Channeling * Tracking * Melt Ice * Fantastical Breifcase Normal Playthrough * Examination * Intelligence * Objection * Court Case * Evidence * Character Changing (Maya Fey) * Spirit Channeling Section 1 - The Steel Samurai Wright and Maya both start in the Wright Anything Agency and once leaping into the portal they get taken to the Detention Center, to talk with Will Powers. When taken to the detention center talk with Will to get the information on the case, you're then taken to the over world where you're directed to Global Studios. Investigate around the place to find some clues such as the picture about who Wendy Oldbag saw, and that there was a staff meeting going on in the Studio 2 trailer. After that you are free to keep exploring or continue on to Section 2. 100% Completion Detention Center * Channeling Strength Using a character with the Spirit Channeling ability to channel the spirit of a strongman which changes the character's shape to one of a bigfig and that character gains the Super Strength ability. Use this ability to break open a wall to reveal a Minikit. * Intelligence Using a character with the Intelligence ability to use an Intelligence Port to open a wall that reveals a Minikit. Global Studios - Main Gate * Targets on a Gate Using a character with the Target ability shoot the 5 Targets around the Main Gate, doing this will open the Security Booth door revealing a Minikit. Global Studios - Employee Area * Rainbow Couch Using a character with the Rainbow LEGO Brick to destroy a Rainbow LEGO couch rebuild it into a chest, open it to reveal a Minikit. Global Studios - Dressing Room * Stealth Use a character with the Stealth ability to sneak around a camera to press a button opening a closet that reveals a Minikit Global Studios - Studio One * Lights, Camera, Build! Using the Scrap Metal Build ability to rebuild a camera and a spotlight to get the minikit. Global Studios - Studio Two - Trailer * Citizen in Peril Cody Hackins is found on a Steel Samurai balloon and a character with the Grapple ability is needed to bring him down. Section 2 - The Court At the court Phoenix and Maya talk to Will Powers before the case and find out about the relationship between the victim of murder, Jack Hammer, and his boss, Dee Vasquez. Wright and Maya go into the court room ready to defend Will and win. Using a character/object with the Court Case ability and taking care of the Fault Statements and Contradictions Dee congratulates Wright on defeating her. District Court - Courtroom * Breaking the Ice Around the courtroom there are chunks of ice holding pieces of the minikit. Using the Melt Ice ability to melt the ice build the minikit and then get it. * On the case Using the Fantastical Beasts ability go into Newt's case then use the Tracking ability to find the minikit in the case. * Grappling with the Scale Going to the top of the Judge's stand use grapple on the scale sign behind the judge. This makes the minikit pop out of the wall.Category:Levels Category:Story Pack Levels Category:Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Category:Phoenix Wright Levels Category:Custom levels by DestinyIntwined Category:Customs by DestinyIntwined